Still
by from russia with love47
Summary: "I think I just stepped on a bomb," she said. He froze, unsure what to do. Spoilers for Still.


**Pray for Boston.**

* * *

"I think I just stepped on a bomb," she said. He froze, unsure what to do.

"Get off of it," he said.

"Great plan, Castle. This thing's pressure sensitive. I move, this place blows." She stood absolutely still until they could get a bomb squad up there. The chief drew a circle around her in bright red paint.

"Remember detective, you need to stay strong until we figure out how to disable it." Her legs were shaking.

"Sure thing." Castle ushered the chief into the corner.

"How long do you really think she'll last? She's been standing like that for half an hour,"

"Don't worry about that Mr. Castle, she's a strong one, she'll make it. What you do need to worry about is the timer."

"There's a timer? So, even if she doesn't move, if you don't figure out how to disable it, she'll die?"

"Mr. Castle, we have a team of experts on this case, we won't let Detective Beckett die."

"How long?"

"As of now, 30 minutes 47 seconds." Castle nodded and turned to go back to Beckett.

"What is it with bombs and 47?" he muttered.

"How you holding up?" he asked coming as close as he dared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The fear was evident in her eyes. "Just distract me."

"Okay, um, how 'bout them Yankees?" she shot him The Look, and he changed the subject. His face relaxed as he thought of something else to say.

"I fell in love with you first."

"What? That is not true."

"From the first moment I saw you Katherine Beckett-" she snorted; even he was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Naw, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to get into your pants." She rolled her eyes. "Which I did," he quirked his eyebrows, and she laughed.

"I realized that I liked you that summer you left with Gina for the Hamptons. I realized I loved you on the terrorist case we worked with Fallon."

"Why didn't you tell me? Could've saved so much time." He joked.

"I tried to, but then I passed out before I could."

"Why not after?"

"Josh was back and everything was such a mess. What about you?"

"I think I realized it about the same time I dumped Gina. I broke things off partly because I knew it wasn't going to work, but mostly because I liked you too much. I felt like I was being unfaithful because the person I was with wasn't you. I only got the nerve to say it once you were bleeding out on the ground."

"Wow. Castle, that's um, really sweet." She gave out a small chuckle as she smiled.

"So, I win!" she rolled her eyes again. They both ignored the elephant in the room. She hadn't said it and he had. It made things a bit awkward, but they kept bantering as if her life wasn't in danger, as if the bomb squad wasn't scratching their collective heads, as if time wasn't running out.

Fifteen minutes later, things were looking pretty grim. No one had any more solutions, the bomb was incredibly complex, they needed more time. Time that they didn't have. Five minutes later, they began evacuating the room. Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Gates were allowed in for a few minutes.

"Katherine, darling, it will be okay. Those lovely gentlemen down there will find a solution." Martha said, though she didn't look too sure herself.

"Thanks, Martha."

"Kate, I know you and you always find a way out. You'll survive. You have too." Alexis added, also looking unsure.

"Yeah, Beckett. It's not like you're standing on a bomb or anything." Espo joked. She chuckled.

"Thanks Espo. Words of wisdom right there."

"Kate, honey. Just keep still, they'll find a way." Lanie was crying.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Detective." Gates said.

"Gee, thanks Cap." Gates gave a rare smile.

"Beckett, you're our sister, you know that there's no way in hell we're letting you go down with this building."

"I know." Castle had stayed unusually quiet.

"I'm sorry folks, you're going to have to clear the room now."

"Alexis, Martha you've been my family for five years now. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Lanie you'll always be my best friend, you know that. Boys, thanks for always having my back. Thanks for letting me back in the precinct Captain."

"It's almost like you're saying goodbye." Castle finally spoke.

"Castle, we both know this bomb is going off."

"No," he started.

"We've had a good run," the tears were flowing freely now. The boys were too angry to mask their dignity. "But, it's time to say goodbye."

"No!" he was crying now as well. "I'm not leaving you."

"Castle, go."

"No, I won't leave you."

"You all really need to leave!" the bomb techie urged.

"Kate, I can't live without you."

"You have too."

"Please, don't leave me." He cried.

"Espo, get him the hell out of here!"

"Kate, no!" he yelled as Espo and Ryan dragged him back.

"I love you." She said, loud enough for him to hear. He had gone limp in their arms, losing the will to fight them. He just sobbed and allowed them to drag him past the police line, away from the blast. The rest followed suit, choking back their sobs, trying to be strong as Beckett was. The last they saw of Kate Beckett was her close her eyes and turn her face towards the ceiling, peaceful.

With 47 seconds left on the clock Castle was leaning against Esposito, still sobbing for the life he was about to lose. 3…2….1…. Nothing happened. No blast. A minute later, Beckett exited to building, taking her vest off as she did so, and sprinted towards Castle. He ducked under the tape and lifted her completely off the ground, crushing his lips to hers as they did so. The crowd that had gathered broke out into a loud applause. They could hear the reporters in the background, talking rapidly into the cameras. But for him, nothing else in the world existed but her.

"I love you too." He answered. She laughed at his late, but not unwelcome response.

"Is that so?" she teased, intertwining her fingers with his.


End file.
